One Night
by Memo-Jam
Summary: SET IN THE AU OF 'CONCEALING THE TRUTH'. After a one-night stand with his childhood friend Mathias, Lukas is left embarrassed and confused. But nothing could prepare him for the aftermath of that 'One Night of Pleasure'. OOC, CRACK, Implied/Mentioned Mpreg, Dirty talk. Nothing too Graphic.


**Okai, So this fanfic is set in the AU of 'Concealing the Truth'. A oneshot featuring Dennor! xD *WARNING* Implied/mentioned Mpreg, dirty talk. I don't think this is graphic - there is only implied sex, no actual sex scenes, so I think I'll be ok...**

**You don't need to read 'Concealing the Truth' but it would make slightly more sense if you did. If you have read 'Concealing the Secret', this is set after Halli's birth. **

* * *

Lukas' eyes fluttered open, and he blinked sleepily, trying to block out the suns bright rays. Something seemed off. Opening his eyes fully, he noticed that the room he was in wasn't his room. Throwing back the duvet, he noticed he was naked. His eyes widening, he looked round to the sleeping figure who lay next to him, also naked. It was Mathias.

Beginning to feel light-headed, the Norwegian slid out of bed, pulling on a discarded shirt that he found on the floor. Doing the maths, it was pretty obvious what he had done. Alcohol + Random Person + Bed = Sex. He had sex, unprotected, with Mathias Kohler, his childhood friend and he had _lost his virginity _to his childhood friend. Feeling more awkward and flustered at the moments went on, Lukas frantically tried to find his pants so he could run away.

"Lukas, you don't seem like the one night stand type.."

Lukas sighed deeply, noticing that Mathias was now awake, smirking at him. "That's my shirt" Mathias said quietly, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the Norwegian. Lukas fidgeted under his gaze, feeling the Dane's eyes almost analysing his body.

"Stop looking at me..." Lukas mumbled, blushing and looking down.

"Really, last night you loved the attention. You had your legs wide open and you loved it..." Mathias said crudely. "You were so tight, I made you cry Lukas, didn't I? You loved my huge dick..." he grinned like a fox, and Lukas sighed, rolling his eyes and blushing more.

Lukas' cheeks were redder than red. He looked up angrily, slapping Mathias across the face. "I'm not a fucking slut! I was drunk, you moron...And I was crying because it hurt, idiot" he said, turning his back to the Dane and continuing to try and find his pants. Mathias stared as the Norwegian bent down, the red shirt creeping up his thighs and showing acres of creamy pale skin. Cum was dripping slowly down Lukas' thighs, and Mathias loved the sight.

Lukas felt the cum drip down his thigh. He froze, turning redder as he ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Turning on the shower, he stood underneath the water, washing away the cum, sweat and smell of sex from his tired body.

He had to run away somehow, and hide. This was shameful and since he had been drunk, he remembered none of it. Washing his hair with the shampoo he found, he decided just to grab some clothes and run to Tino's house since it was closest.

Washing the shampoo out of his hair, lukas sighed, stopping the shower and climbing out, wrapping a towel round himself and rubbing his skin dry. He peered around the bathroom, looking for clothes. He seen a small pile of clothes near the door, so he picked them up. They were his clothes from last night. Not caring about how they got there, Lukas pulled them on, and unlocked the bathroom door, cautiously looking out.

There was no Dane in sight. Letting out a sigh of relief, he tiptoed towards the door, opening it and running down the hall away from the Dane's apartment. He didn't stop running until he was a few blocks away from Mathias' apartment. He almost collapsed onto a bench, curling up. He felt guilty, but he had no idea why. He stood up, beginning to walk towards Tino's house.

He needed coffee.

* * *

"Lukas, what are you doing here?! Where's your jacket? You're freezing!" Tino said worriedly, bundling Lukas into his warm house. Emil sat on the floor with Halli, his new baby. He looked at his brother worriedly as Tino sat him down on the couch. The Norwegian looked troubled, and almost embarrassed, as he cheeks were stained with pink. Lukas looked at his younger brother, who was cradling Halli in his arms.

"Lukas, what happened? Something has obviously happened.." The Icelander said, rocking Halli gently to sleep. Lukas' cheeks burned once more. He couldn't tell Emil what had happened - it was far too shameful to even think about. He shook his head fixing his gaze onto the fire. Emil sighed, standing and walking up the stairs to put Halli to bed.

Tino returned, holding a tray with two cups of coffee on it with slices of butter cake arranged on a plate. His violet eyes were darkened slightly as he stared at the Norwegian. "Lukas, what happened?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee. Lukas sighed, his cheeks turning a darker red as he too took a sip of coffee.

"If you tell anyone about this Tino, I'll tell Emil that you're into bond-"

"Okay, Okay, no need to tell babydoll that Lulu!" Tino said hurriedly, his cheeks burning. Lukas smirked. He already had the upper hand in this conversation.

"I...woke up in Mathias' bed this morning" Lukas said, his voice monotone though his blush betrayed him "Naked". Tino stared at his Norwegian friend, smiling.

"So Lulu's lost his virginity!"

"Shut up!"

Tino giggled "About time! I knew this would happen, but I can't believe it took this long! You and Mathias have been lusting for each other since you were teens"

Lukas sighed, resisting from slamming his face against one of the plush pillows that lay on the couch next to them. "But Lulu, the thing I find most funny is that Emil lost his before-" Tino began, but was cut off as Lukas threw a pillow at him.

"I mean it, shut up!"

* * *

Lukas sat on Emil's bed, while Emil stood, staring at his elder brother worriedly. For the first time in his life, Emil weirdly felt like the elder sibling of the two. It made him feel uneasy, and nervous. "Lukas, you should take a test, I mean..We're brothers, so you might be able to fall pregnant too..." the Icelander said quietly.

Lukas held a puffin plush tightly against his chest, his heart nearly stopping. Fuck. That was a possibility. Biting his lip hard enough to tear the skin and taste blood, Lukas started to panic. _Keep your cool..._ Lukas thought, staring down at the white duvet and patchwork quilt underneath him. In reality, the thought of being pregnant frightened him. He didn't want a baby, he wouldn't be able to look after it properly...

_No... _He told himself firmly._ There's no way you could be pregnant. Emil's er..case was a miracle... _he repeated the words in his head like a mantra, closing his indigo eyes. Emil stared at his brother wearily. He could tell the outcome of Lukas' out of character night would be bad.

"Maybe you should talk to Mathias" Emil said, sitting next to his brother, trying to comfort him. Lukas jerked away from his touch.

"No Emil. It's his fault this happened!"

Emil sighed heavily. "Fine then, be a sulk. Look Lukas, I'm trying to help you, but if your going to push me away I won't bother. I've got enough on my mind as it is" he said, starting to get annoyed.

Lukas stood up, slamming out of the room angrily. Emil rolled his eyes, staring at his sleeping baby and smiling softly. _Lukas will need Mathias eventually. He acts as if he hates him but he loves him, I can tell. _Emil thought to himself, while stroking Halli's soft white locks.

* * *

After buying a pregnancy test, Lukas slammed into his bathroom, locking the door. After using the test, he waited for the results to show. He turned on his phone, noticing there was about ten missed calls and over twenty messages. After deleting them all, he checked the time. The five minutes were up, and he could check the results. Nothing could have prepared him for the shock that enveloped his body as he seen the result.

_**Positive**_

* * *

**I've been writing tons of mpregs recently, it's really weird xD. This is just going to be a oneshot, as I have enough multi-chapters at the moment. It's not too graphic, is it? **

**I'm just paranoid about getting reported, haha.**

**-MemoJam**


End file.
